onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
|doppor = Hiroshi Kamiya |doppita = Davide Albano; Sconosciuto (ep. 401+) |prima = Capitolo 498; episodio 392 |affi = Pirati Heart |ruolo = Capitano; dottore; pirata |data = 6 ottobre |età = |altezza = |taglia = 200.000.000 |frutto = |altro = }} Trafalgar Law è il capitano e il dottore dei pirati Heart, una ciurma pirata del mare settentrionale, e uno degli undici pirati classificati come le "undici supernove", "novellini" con delle taglie superiori a 100.000.000 . Law, come molti altri pirati, sogna di trovare lo One Piece Aspetto Law è un uomo magro e di media altezza. Ha due lievi ombreggiature sotto ciascuno dei suoi occhi, di colore grigio, e solitamente lo si vede sempre sorridente. Ha i capelli neri ma la maggior parte di essi sono nascosti, mentre sono visibili le basette, dal cappello, simile ad una berretta, che porta in testa e che è bianco con delle macchie marroncine sui bordi e sulla parte inferiore. Anche la barba è nera. Lo si vede costantemente indossare una felpa con cappuccio a maniche nere, costantemente arrotolate, e con il fronte giallo dove vi è raffigurato il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart. Indossa anche un paio di jeans con delle macchie, simili a quelle del suo cappello ma più scure, sulle ginocchia e sulle caviglie. Indossa anche un paio di scarpe scure a punta. Porta anche due paia di orecchini per ogni orecchio. Nel manga, sulla mano sinistra ha tatuate le lettere (partendo dall'indice) D, E, T e H, che insieme sono molto simili alla parola inglese "death", ovvero morte; nell'anime la parola è stata scritta correttamente. In seguito anche nel manga il tatuaggio è stato corretto. La sua arma è una nodachi, la classica spada a due mani giapponese solitamente piuttosto lunga e grande, che usa in connessione con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo, con una guardia ricoperta da della pelliccia bianca. Il fodero è invece nero con una cordicella rossa arrotolata vicina all'apertura da dove partono diverse croci di colore bianco che si susseguono fino alla fine del fodero. Date le dimensioni della spada Law la porta sulla spalla, mentre la maggior parte degli altri spadaccini la/e tengono sulla schiena o sui fianchi. Talvolta Law lascia trasportare la sua spada a Bepo. Carattere Law è un individuo estremamente pacato, sempre con un sorrisetto sulla bocca. Ha anche un comportamento piuttosto avventato verso gli altri pirati ed anche per questo è considerato una seria minaccia dal Governo Mondiale. Ad esempio ha chiesto a X Drake quante persone avesse ucciso, noncurante di come avesse potuto reagire il rivale, oppure quando ha mandato a quel paese Eustass Kidd, considerata la più violenta tra le supernove. Altra sua caratteristica è quella di odiare chiunque gli dia ordini, come fa Eustass Kidd quando dice a lui e a Monkey D. Rufy di stare indietro durante la lotta con i Marine, suscitando prima una smorfia e poi un'aggressiva risposta da parte di Law. Gli si riconosce la capacità di capire quando lui e la sua ciurma sono in pericolo e in questi casi non ci pensa due volte a stringere delle alleanze, anche con rivali. Il suo modo di parlare è cortese ma è costantemente intriso da sarcasmo. Si comporta gentilmente verso gli altri ma molte volte attribuisce la sua gentilezza agli altri, come quando Jean Bart lo ringrazia ricevendo come risposta di ringraziare Rufy invece di lui, visto che quello che aveva fatto era per metà merito di Cappello di paglia. Nell'anime Law mostra un lato più competitivo e infantile che mostra quando litiga con Kidd e Rufy per chi debba "prendersi cura" dei Marine fuori dalla Human Auction House. Questo suo lato è però forse scaturito dalla sua avversione verso Kidd, che gli aveva dato un ordine. Al contrario delle ciurme delle altre Supernove lui non sembra avere molta fretta di raggiungere il Nuovo Mondo, sostenendo che lo One Piece si troverà comunque dov'è modo "corretto". Law sembra avere anche un forte senso dell'onore, perlomeno verso coloro che lui ritiene meritevoli di esso, come quando aiuta Rufy dopo la guerra di Marineford, affermando che si sarebbe ritrovato dispiaciuto se il suo rivale fosse morto. Questo è in netto contrasto con quello che afferma Scratchmen Apoo e con quello che molta della gente dice di Law, ovvero di essere famoso per la sua crudeltà. Law è anche molto schietto nel rispondere alle persone. Tra i vari esempi quello di quando Emporio Ivankov chiede a Law se lui è un amico di Rufy e il dottore risponde con un secco no affermando persino che fosse una scusa per far sentire meglio Ivankov. In seguito un malconcio Jinbe va a ringraziarlo, ricevendo come risposta da Law di dormire e che se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe morto. Successivamente Jinbe chiede cosa sarebbe successo se Rufy riprendesse a muoversi ricevendo da Law una precisa diagnosi: a Rufy gli si sarebbero riaperte le ferite e sarebbe morto. Relazioni Ciurma Law è di mentalità aperta, tanto da invitare a entrare nella sua ciurma l'ex schiavo dei nobili mondiali Jean Bart. Sembra che Law sia rispettato e ammirato dai suoi compagni, che rispettano ogni suo ordine indipendentemente da quelli che siano. Bepo Bepo è un membro della ciurma di Law ed è un orso esperto di arti marziali. Sembra che Law e Bepo abbiano una stretta relazione visto che l'orso non si lamenta quando Law si sdraia su di lui, per rilassarsi sul suo corpo morbido. Jean Bart Law incontra l'ex capitano pirata Jean Bart, in quel momento schiavo, subito dopo la sua separazione da Rufy e da Kidd dopo l'incidente con i nobili mondiali. Invece di tornare immediatamente alla sua nave ritorna alla casa d'aste e, essendo i suoi padroni fuori combattimento, invita Jean Bart ad entrare a far parte del suo equipaggio. Jean Bart accetta subito ringraziando Law, che gli risponde di rivolgere parte della sua gratitudine anche a Rufy. Per questo motivo Jean Bart è molto leale al suo liberatore, obbedendo a tutti i suoi ordini al massimo delle sue capacità. Rivali e nemici Essendo una supernova Law vede dei rivali in tutti i ragazzi dalla taglia superiore a cento milioni di berry, anche se considera suoi rivali soprattutto Kid e Rufy. Law, Kid e Rufy hanno tutti deciso di ritrovarsi nel Nuovo Mondo. Monkey D. Rufy Law incontra per la prima volta Rufy alla casa d'aste di umani, dove Cappello di paglia colpisce un nobile mondiale, attirando l'attenzione di Law, provocando sia in Kidd che nello stesso dottore curiosità per l'ignoranza di Rufy per le conseguenze di questo gesto. Law ha dimostrato in varie occasioni di rispettare molto Rufy. Inoltre Law e la sua ciurma, durante la battaglia di Marineford, organizzano la fuga di Rufy e lo curano, evitandogli una morte certa. Lui dichiara poi di aver aiutato Rufy perchè sarebbe stato un peccato se Cappello di paglia fosse morto, visto che un giorno sarebbero diventati nemici. Eustass Kidd Al contrario che con Rufy, Law ha un rapporto tutt'altro che amichevole con Kidd. Nel manga Law fa il dito a Kidd perché il secondo sembra aver parlato del primo mentre era dietro di lui. In seguito, Kidd dichiara che l'ammasso di Marines fuori dalla casa d'aste è un dono di addio da parte sua per Rayliegh, i pirati di Cappello di Paglia e i pirati Heart, Rufy e Law, insultando Kid, la prendono come un offesa e sfidano Kidd e la sua ciurma. Quando Kidd invita Rufy e Law a rimanere indietro dichiarandosi capace di risolvere da solo il problema con i Marine, Law è il primo a rispondergli dicendo di non provare a dargli nuovamente degli ordini, e che in fondo lui ci avrebbe messo ancora meno. Tuttavia i due in seguito si alleano temporaneamente quando le rispettive ciurme si ritrovano ad affrontare un Pacifista. Forza e abilità Law è un pirata temibile che è riuscito a resistere tranquillamente all'Ambizione Haoshoku di Silvers Rayleigh. Sembra essere anche temerario, perchè permette ad alcuni Marine di avvicinarglisi, e questo nonostante Law sia un combattente che usa tecniche a medio-lungo raggio. Competenze mediche He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Monkey D. Rufy and Jinbe right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Akainu that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilize Jinbe's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to human anatomy alone. Frutto del diavolo Law possesses a Devil Fruit that allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. With his powers, he is capable of making it seem like he can swiftly slice people up into pieces from a distance with his sword. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed, and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance they were separated from each other (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. How, or even if, the separated parts can be reassembled is unclear. It also seems that he can switch people's places as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to maintain it. Law appears to be unable to move around while the technique is active without nullifying it. The ability also seems to require him to gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims. The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time. Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista alongside Eustass Kidd. What this technique is has yet to be determined, though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. All'inizio di One Piece: Giant Battle, lo si vede creare una zona attorno al suo corpo capace di proteggerlo dagli attacchi diretti verso di lui. Armi Law gira portando con sé una "nodachi", una spada giapponese che generalmente deve essere impugnata con entrambe le mani. Sembra essere abbastanza esperto nel suo uso, riuscendo a fare a pezzi alcuni Marine (anche se l'effetto potrebbe essere stato ottenuto con il suo frutto del diavolo). Storia Saga delle Sabaody Like the other Supernovas, he was first shown having arrived at the Archipelago with his crew before heading for the New World. He was the final Supernova to be introduced, seen sitting on a crate as X Drake, another Supernova, passed by after having broken up a fight between Urouge and Killer, before he asked how many people Drake had slain (in the anime, he was apparently on the scene moments before Drake appeared, clearly enjoying the fight between Urouge and Killer). Later, Eustass Kid observed him in the Auction House on Grove 1, where he revealed that what he had heard about Law was not very pleasant. Law replied with flipping him off, causing Kid to note that Law was lacking manners. As the auctioning continued, Law only observed in boredom. After Monkey D. Rufy attacked one of the World Nobles, he was seen smiling at the reckless action that his fellow Supernova had performed. A short while after, Law revealed to Luffy that the auction house was surrounded by Marines, since the Archipelago was so close to Marine Headquarters (although Luffy was more interested in the bear who was with Law). Later, after Silvers Rayliegh had knocked out the majority of the soldiers standing in the pirates way, he was seen still standing, along with his crew, the Straw Hates Pirates, Kid, Killer, and their crew as well. As the Straw Hats and Rayleigh prepare to leave the Auction House before the admiral (Kizaru) show up, Kid told Luffy and Law to stay back as he would hold off the Marine grunts, much to both Law's and Luffy's annoyance. Law told Kid that he would finish him off too if he ordered him around again. The trio then demonstrated their Devil Fruit powers to hold off the Marines, Law utilizing a field where he replaced a grunt's head with a cannon ball fired at him. As the fight continued, Law was busy with switching around the Marine soldiers body parts in order to confuse and beat them. Later, when the trio had defeated the first wave, Law noted that Luffy had shrunk due to the side-effects of Gear Third. After everyone had exited the Auction House, the Marines began a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaimed that he will be the one to find One Piece (which caught Law's and Kid's attention), Kid told Law and Luffy that the three would meet each other in the New World, to which Law only smiled. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tried to attack him, he ordered his bear companion, Bepo, to attack them, but he was done fighting. Before he exited the scene, he recruited Captain Jean Bart, a former slave of Saint Roswald, into his crew, to which the captain accepted whole-heartedly, although Law told him that half of the thanks would have to go to "Mister Straw Hat". Afterward, he and his crew make an escape but come across the Kid Pirates fighting a Pacifista. Kuma attacks him with an energy blast but he manages to avoid it before he and Kid prepare to fight the Pacifista. The events of this battle are not shown but him and his crew manage to escape the Pacifista and the Admiral. Saga di Marineford During the Whitebeard War, Law and his crew were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with his fellow Supernovas, as he ordered Bepo and Jean Bart to set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. Towards the end of the battle, as Jinbe and Buggy fled the conflict with a critically injured Luffy, Law emerged from the ocean in his ship, a submarine. With Bepo and Jean Bart at his back, Law told Buggy that he is a doctor, and ordered him to hand over Luffy for medical treatment. He claimed that although Straw Hat may become an enemy of his in the future, Law would not allow that destiny to go unfulfilled by letting him die now. As the war gets more intense, Law continues to tell Buggy to drop Luffy and Jinbe to his ship. Just as Buggy is about to, he is shot through his shoulder by Kizaru and throws them at Law's ship as he flees. As Jean Bart catches them he orders his crew to dive, but as soon as they're leaving, Kizaru shows up and tries to capture them. Luckily, the distraction of Coby and the Red Hair Pirates allows them to leave the battle ground. But before his vessel could fully submerge, Buggy, who was convinced by Shanks to help return his hat back to Luffy (for a treasure map that the Yonko was supposedly willing to give in exchange for Buggy's services), threw Luffy's signature hat at the submarines opening hatch right before Law sealed it off, and was promptly caught by Law. He then commenced to supervising Luffy and Jinbe's medical treatment while putting the Straw Hat on the side table, as the submarine is evading Aokiji's Ice Age and Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama. Saga dopo la guerra Later, as Boa Hancock and Emporio Ivankov arrive with a Marine battleship, he comes outside from the sub and informs them that he has done all he can and that Luffy is still in critical condition. When asked by Ivankov if he was a friend of Luffy, he replies that he isn't and that he also had no obligation to save him. He offers to make an excuse as to why he is treating Luffy, only for Ivankov to state that he didn't need to as Law was only following his instincts. Jinbe then wakes up and thanks Law for saving him and Luffy, only for Law to bluntly tell Jinbe to go to sleep or he would die. After his crew's arrival at Amazon Lily, he told Jinbe that if Luffy kept struggling his wounds will open back up and he might die this time. Later, he was seen looking at Luffy's straw hat with a curious look on his face. After a little while, he and his crew see Silvers Rayleigh take down a sea king and swim ashore. He tells them he was hit by a storm, but Law's crew is baffled about a storm on the Calm Belt (only to realize it was actually a storm outside the Calm Belt). Law gives him the straw hat and sets sail. He then talks about Rayleigh and figuratively about the storm made by "D" with a grin on his face while he sails away. He is seen again somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, discussing with his crew about why he doesn't want to enter the New World yet, saying that he is waiting for the right time and that in any case the One Piece won't disappear and that the other pirates are free to fight each other without him. He then tells his men to follow his orders in order for him to "steal the proper throne", to which his crew happily rejoices. Differenze tra manga e anime Aspetto Nel manga i suoi capelli sono blu scuro, mentre nell'anime sono neri. Al momento della sua prima apparizione nel manga, solo quattro delle sue dita sono tatuate. Nell'anime sono tatuate tutte e cinque. In seguito nel manga Law appare con una lettera tatuata su ciascuna delle dita della mano. Law e Kidd Nel manga, quando Law sente parlare di sé, mostra a Kidd il dito medio. Nell'anime il gesto viene censurato e semplicemente gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Nel manga, quando Kidd, Law e le loro rispettive ciurme si scontrano con uno dei Pacifisti, non si capisce se si tratti effettivamente di Orso Bartholomew o di uno dei suoi sosia, lasciando una certa atmosfera di suspence. Nell'anime viene mostrato lo scontro fra i pirati e un regolare Pacifista, ma nel momento in cui viene sconfitto, un altro "Orso" ingaggia uno scontro i pirati creando lo stesso cliffhanger del manga. Kuja Nell'anime i dialoghi tra le Kuja e i pirati Heart sono maggiormente sviluppati. Al momento del loro arrivo ad Amazon Lily, entrano nella baia principale dietro alla nave delle piratesse Kuja e non ricevono una calda accoglienza. Quando la vecchia Nyon ricorda che l'ingresso sull'isola è proibito agli uomini, Law e Jinbe la convincono che la presenza di Law è fondamentale per la guarigione di Rufy. In seguito ad un accordo, i pirati Heart ricevono il permesso di gettare l'ancora in una baia appartata dell'isola. Curiosità * Riferendosi alle altre persone, Law aggiunge "ya'" (屋) al loro nome. Può venire tradotto approssimativamente con l'espressione "signor...", ma non implica cortesia. * Il nome di Law deriva da quello del pirata Edward Low. La cattiva fama di Law rispecchia quella di Edward Low che torturava le sue vittime prima di ucciderle. * Trafalgar è il nome di una baia nel sud ovest della Spagna. È il luogo di una famosa battaglia navale tra la flotta inglese e quella franco-spagnola. * Il soprannome di Law, , è simile al soprannome del nazista Josef Mengele, "l'angelo della morte". * Law è l'unico capitano pirata ad avere anche un altro ruolo sulla sua nave (è anche il dottore). * Il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart è uno Smiley, la stessa scelta di Donquijote Doflamingo. Diversamente da quello di Doflamingo non ha la barra che indica una "cancellazione". Il significato degli Smiley è per ora sconosciuto, ma qualsiasi cosa significhi, Law ne è a favore. * Il compleanno di Law è il 6 ottobre, perchè la romanizzazione del suo nome è To'''rafarugā '''Rō, e to più significare 10 mentre ro può significare 6. Anche Tashigi festeggia il compleanno quello stesso giorno. * Nel quarto sondaggio effettuato in Giappone Law si è classificato al decimo posto, diventando la supernova più popolare dopo Rufy e Roronoa Zoro. * Law appare in One Piece Gigant Battle come personaggio di supporto e in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del mare settentrionale Categoria:Personaggi della Rotta Maggiore Categoria:Personaggi con frutto del diavolo Categoria:Pirati Heart Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Medici Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Spadaccini